Freesia
by UnserTraumer
Summary: Azuma brought home an injured female. Now his life has been turned upside by the appearance of her, and now his grandmother has important news, that may save his life.
1. Prologue Clematis

Freesia

The flower that kills Lillium

**Prologu****e- ****Clematis **

"Good bye..." his husky whisper hurt more than his fingers wrapped around her throat.

Those simple words hurt so much more than the bloody wound that ran from her chin to her chest. This time he would win. She was so sure of it, that the copper taste in her mouth was sickening, "Ja...ne..." she choked between breathes. Her body lost tension and went limp as the his rough hands pressed harder against her throat.

The window behind her cracked and suddenly she was showered with sparkling glass and freezing rain. Her body went numb, her ears felt clogged, and her eyes fell out of focus. The numbness forced her to ignore Byukyuga's hands releasing her. She never heard the crunching footsteps either. When a little of her strength returned, her eyes refocused and she saw something with golden spheres, and purple...like royalty...a shade just like clematis flowers.

An umbrella shielded her face from the rain. Her blood mixed with water that ran around her, but she couldn't tell anymore. Then her body began trembling violently as she felt the warmth of someone's hands. Then suddenly crimson began drenching the person's white jacket, splattering it with elegant designs. Her eyes slid shut and she let her head drop, too tired to think.

"Hang on." spoke warm lips in her ear, "Hang on..."

"Please let me die." she whispered. Her mind drifted and saw someone who's eyes were violet shimmers.

'_Who are you? What are you? Didn't I tell you not to forget?_' he looked way from her then said, '_Don't die or they'll kill you._'

'_Who?_' Lujin asked as the vision went black.


	2. Origami Hands

Freesia

The flower that kills Lillium

Chapter one- Origami Hands

She tugged once more on the black hair tie trying to force the red hair into it. She was running late and didn't have all her homework done, and she hadn't slept well, and... who was Kahoko kidding? It was just a crappy day. Under the tension she applied to the hair tie it abruptly snapped. It smacked her hand, and allowed her red hair to tumble down her shoulders carefree once again. She cradled her hand, whimpered slightly. Then her golden eyes saw her watch. Panic filled her system and ignoring the pain in her hand, began sprinting down the street.

"Not again!" groaned Hino, Kahoko as she traveled down the street to school, "I don't have time for this and I'm so late! AAGGGGHHHH!!!" she tripped over her feet and dumped all of her books all over the concrete. She whimpered slightly, '_Yes, it's a bad day._' she thought miserably. Quickly she gathered up her books and papers trying to push her hair out of her face.

In front of her a gentle voice said, "Here,Hino-san." a slender hand offered a thick brown hair tie.

Kahoko reached to take it, "Oh-" then she saw the white jacket and the elegant face that was with it, "-thaaaaAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS! Yunoki-sempai!" she gaped jumping up from the ground.

Azuma continued to lean out the window of the car, offering the hair tie, "Bad day?" he inquired with an unusual expression of concern.

She took it startled and grateful that he wasn't taking the opportunity to make fun of her, "um...Thanks...uh... yes. I'm running late."

"Would you like a ride to school?" he inquired opening the car door.

Kahoko was inclined to say no, but saw someone sitting in the car on the other side, "Sure."she answered before she knew what had come out of her mouth.

Carefully Yunoki slid over to the middle seat, and Kahoko clambered in shutting the door, "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Yunoki caught the driver's eye in the mirror, "Go on." he said quietly. The driver nodded and pressed his foot on the gas.

The car began to move, Kahoko looked at the other person in the car. It startled her to see it was a female, not of the Yunoki family. She looked at the upper class man,"Yunoki-sempai, who is-" she asked looking at the the brunette girl seated on the opposite side.

He looked at the girl as she concentrated working with some paper, "This is Lujin." he answered simply and gently reached up and tucked a couple locks of floating hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Lujin?" Hino inquired.

Azuma sighed, "That's all." he watched the little brunette fight with the paper, "There's no last name or anything. I'm afraid she doesn't remember much. Or if she does, doesn't have much of a way of communicating it."

"How did you meet her?" Kahoko asked.

Yunoki looked at her sideways, "I found her near the beach badly injured."

Hino stared at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "She doesn't remember or say much, but-" he smiled, "She's far from uninteresting."

"Nee." a random arm stretch out in front of him, "Nee." said the girl again offering a blue origami flower.

Kahoko took it gently, "Thank you." she smiled warmly accepting the flower, "OH! I have just the thing for it!" she rummaged quickly through her bag and pulled out a safety pin. Carefully she pinned the elegant flower to her bag, "There!" she smiled, "I'll wear it everyday."

Lujin grinned at her, "Wii."

Azuma laughed, "Wii is sort of her expression of happiness." he shrugged, "It's good enough."

"Wii?" she looked at Lujin.

"WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" she giggled.

Hino laughed unable to ignore the warm feeling she had gotten from the strange girl.

The vehicle began to slow and driver announced, "Yunoki-sama we are here."

"Thank you." nodded the violet haired male, "Lujin stay, Hino-san trade spots with me? My guard can be quiet mean at times, and I'd rather get out first to save you the trouble."

She smiled, "Thank you... Yunoki-sempai." she slid over and allowed him to be by the door.

He nodded. Carefully he placed his hand on the latch and pulled. There was a 'click' and the door opened. Azuma stepped out of the car first, and pleasantly greeted his guard who were all giggling over him. He was feeling particularly grateful that he had been able to convince Kahoko that it was safer if he got out first, as they were in a particularly hormonal mood.

"Yunoki-sem-" they all stopped as he extended a hand back to the car, "Come on out ladies." he smiled. He winked at Kahoko, "It's safe."Silence fell, as a slender pale hand touched Yunoki's. Gracefully he pulled the person out carefully, and the girls stared. "There you are Hino-san." he grinned, "Several minutes early to school."

The red-head beamed at him, " Thank you so much for the ride...oh! And hair tie!" she smiled gently hitting herself on the head.

"You are more than welcome. "he turned back to the car, "C'mon out Lujin."A ghostly pale hand grasped his long slender one. In plain view of the entire Yukino fanclub he pulled out a dark brunette girl,"Are you alright, Lujin?" he asked sweetly.

The young woman blinked her violet eyes at him, then looked around her as if confused. The brunette hair was razored and all the random loose hairs were pulled back in a clip or two. Azuma had given her his extra blazer, tie, shirt, and found pants that had to belong to someone smaller. His would have been much too large, after all Azuma was probably a whole eight inches taller than her.

"Lujin." he said again catching her attention.

She looked at him.

Azuma pushed his hand into his own pocket, and pulled out a pair of glasses.'_Azuma, our guest is blind.' _his grandmother had said tartly, '_Here is a prescription pair of glasses for the child, please do not break them or she will be blind._' He looked down at her still watching eyes.

Her eyes looked back at him, and smiled something like a young child.

Carefully he clean the square frame glasses he'd pulled out, "Good." he nodded, pushing them on her face, "Can you see?"

She stared at him confused. Then took her hands and adjust the frame to fit on her face right, then looked around again.

"Lujin-chan." smiled Hino, and then pointing at her eyes, "Can you see?"

She looked at the ground for a moment then, back up smiling.

"Very good. Thank you Hino-san." smiled Azuma he gently ruffled her hair.

The guard stepped forward, "Yunoki-sama who is this?"

He looked good naturally at the girls, "Lujin." then remember what his grandmother had said earlier added, "She's my cousin staying at my home currently."

"Cousin?" gaped the girls.

"Yes," he chuckled softly, "She's a mute, so please be patient with her. Lujin?"

Hino turned and looked at him, '_B-but she just spoke..._' she thought worried.

Lujin turned and looked at Azuma, and then almost as if hit my a thought began rummaging through the white blazer. A large smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a piece of paper. Her long fingers straightened the paper then she offered it to the girls.

"Whats this?" asked the red head in a flat tone.

"It's so Kawaii!" giggled the brunette accepting it, "Thank you so much. Look at it! It's a dainty little flower!"

Lujin's eyes seemed to widen in happiness.

The green haired girl looked at her, "What a lovely origami flower."

"She's been making them since she arrived here." Azuma smiled, "I have an entire vase full of them." he chuckled brushing his hair over his shoulder.

"Really?" asked the red head, then turned and stopped.

Lujin brushed the thick brown strands of hair out of her face as she continued to offer a little origami rose to her.

The red head smiled gently taking the flower, "Arigato..." then as an after though, "Lujin-chan."The little brunette pulled out one more flower and offered it to the green haired girl, she to took it.

"Well Lujin, let's go." he offered a hand, "Hino-san please come too. I need a word with you, about my missing sheet music."

Hino's eyebrow raised at him, then suddenly she understood his meaning and answered uncertainty, "Sure."

Luji's violet eyes stared at Yunoki's hand. She looked at her own hand, then at Azuma. She looked a little frustrated. Apparently she was not sure what he wanted. So when she was completely confused, she stuck her hand back at him. Her face turned into a serious expression.

He laughed softly at her and offered his hand again, "Let's go Lujin. We need to get to class or we'll be late."

She clasped his hand, clearly about to examine it, when Azuma drug her off.

"Well it was almost there." chuckled Hino taking Lujin's other hand.

Lujin looked up at Hino and clutched her hand, and smiled at the red-head.

"Almost." agreed Azuma leading them to the door, "I'm afraid there are somethings she doesn't always understand."

One of Yunoki's fan girls looked at another girl, "She seems a little...off." she commented twirling a strand of her straight hair around her finger.

The guard all nodded at once, "Really off. You think she's okay?"

"I hope?" commented another.

Yunoki heard their comments as he opened the door for Kahoko and Lujin, '_I can't really expect her to really understand can I?_' he thought, then looked at Kahoko. He laughed quietly at the brunette hugging Kahoko's arm, "Lujin."

She looked at him.

He let go of her hand, "You need to keep being quiet, alright?" he offered her another piece of origami paper, "And you must let Ms. Hino go to class."

She nodded, and took the shinning paper, still not letting go of Kahoko.

"Thanks so much Hino." he smiled offering his hand again to Lujin.

Hino nodded, "I'm glad too. But hey, are you feeling alright? You're not yourself today. " she commented.

Azuma sighed, "I wish I was alright." he admitted, then quietly, "I worried about Lujin. My grandmother does not like her."

Kahoko nodded, "She wouldn't get rid of her would she?" she inquired looked at the girl.

"No." Azuma said, "But I'm not sure why there is so much prejudice toward her. Even, my sister is uneasy around her." he laughed, "But I won't worry about it too much. Lujin certainly keeps me smiling." he patted her on the head, "Let Hino-san go Lujin."

Lujin looked sad, then looked at Kahoko, "Nii?"

The violinist gently patted Lujin on the head, "Be good okay? I'll see you in a little while."

"Mii?" she asked cocking her head as she gently let go of Hino's arm.

Azuma smiled, "Why don't we meet for lunch?" he offered his hand to Lujin again.

"That'd be great, everyone else can meet her then too!" she grinned, "See you then! Be good Lujin-chan!"

Lujin waved after Kahoko, then turned back to Azuma. Lujin looked at her hand then at Azuma's that he still held out for her. Then she reached out timidly and grasped his hand. She was pleased to discover that was what the flautist wanted, and gently squeezed his hand.

Azuma smiled and patted her on the head, "Very good. Now, please, you need to be quiet, all day. No sounds, not even to Hino-san, unless I give the go ahead."

She nodded still holding the paper in her free hand.

He began to lead her to class, '_I'm lucky she understands to be quiet at least..._' even though it had already been a long day, he was grateful for her presence.

Lujin winced suddenly as he held tightly to her hand.

After a short walk her hand began to feel slippery to Azuma and he looked down and gaped at the blood trickling down her hand.

"What happened Lujin?!" he gaped letting go.

She brought her palm to her face. There was a large cut that extended from her fore finger to her elbow. It went through the white fabric of the jacket and the white of the shirt she was wearing. It was deep and bled heavily spilling crimson substance everywhere.

"Come quickly." he urged dragging her to the Infirmary.

She followed after him.

Behind them a male with long black hair leaned against the wall cuddling a matsume, it's long silver blade glistening with fresh red blood, "No effect?" he muttered softly, "How on earth can she not sense us? We're right here."

"That cannot be good." said another with black flaxen hair, "Normally if we are within five miles of her she'll be on guard and ready to slice us into ribbons." he sighed, "Where is her weapon anyway?"

"It's not good at all." sighed the first, "It means she's either half dead or Byukyuga's attack was more brutal than we realized."

"Do you really want to retrive her, now? With the blood loss she has experienced it could cause problems." the second said quietly.

The first grimaced, "No we'll wait. Perhaps we can finally convince Yunoki-sama that she needs to become involved. There are too many of these... things, just to fight alone."

"And with Byukyuga at the front of this-"

"It makes no difference. I will not let him destroy anymore of his family. He killed his own parents, he led those blasted murders to the front door, and let them almost kill his siblings. We're lucky that **they**'re alive." the black haired male sheathed his sword, "She has a few weeks before we start pushing for her to remember."


	3. Bloodly Origami

Freesia

The flower that kills Lillium

Chapter two- Bad Day

In math class the teacher had began a long lecture on how to use matrices, and the redeemingqualities of each and every part. One of the windows was cracked letting in a cold draft of cold air. However it had no effect on the students in the class. Half the class was collapsing into stares of boredom, a fourth were falling into a daze, and the last fourth were casually dropping off to sleep altogether. Yunoki was in none of these groups. He was actually ignoring the man speaking. He was tired of school, and at the moment was watching Lujin with her orgami.

The dull lecture had no effect on the young woman sitting in a chair beside him. As the teacher was unsure of her purpose at the school, he'd left her beside violet haired male. Lujin's arm now bandaged and sewn shut. They had even managed to sew the clothing so they looked presentable. The arm showed a little hesitation and moved sluggishly, but her finger were not sloppy. The little brunette was still folding intricate flowers, and tying them into a bouquet. From time to time, a vague look in her eye would appear,but would vanish almost instantly. For the most part, she was okay.

He looked sideways at her, '_That cut could have been _dangerous.' he glanced down at the stiff arm, 'W_here did the wound come from?_' he thought watching her crease another sheet of paper, then he sighed dismissing the question, '_It's only been two days since she recovered enough to be awake._' he watched her fit another little cherry blossom into her little bouquet, '_I'm glad that she's at least functioning well enough to think somewhat.'_

"_Azuma-san," _began his grandmother's voice in his head_, "I can not understand why you brought this child to our home."_

_Yunoki looked at her in the eyes, "She was severely injured. I had no intentions of leaving her to die. When she is well enough-"_

"_Azuma," she snapped coldly, "I have spoken to the doctor."_

_He answered quietly, "Oh?"_

"_She had a concussion and will never be able to remember anything from the past several years of her life." she glared coldly at him, "He said her skull looked as if someone had thrown her against the wall multiple times."_

_Azuma considered her statement quietly._

"_We are going to turn her into the police." she stated matter-of-factly. _

_Something panicked in him, "NO!" he stood up from the chair he'd been seated in, "You cannot do that." he forced his voice to remain tame and composed, "There is a possibility that the damage is from an abusive parent. We have no idea-"_

"_What do you intend to do, Azuma-san?" she interrupted, "She will be handicapped forever, and of no use. You will be getting married soon too."_

_Yunoki's golden eyes looked at his grandmother, cold and determined as ever, "Then I'll keep her as my ward." _

"_Really?" inquired his grandmother, "Why is that?_

"Yunoki?" called the teacher from the front desk pulling Azuma out of thoughts.

Azuma looked up from his desk slowly and calmly, "Yes?" he said gently.

"Please answer the question." the teacher jabbed his thumb at the board.

He looked at it for a brief second. Then a weird feeling came on his leg. He felt a finger on his leg. He froze feeling slightly uncomfortable. It tickled and stimulated his senses, but he commanded himself to relax. Suddenly he understood the meaning of the pattern, "Eight,seven, three, two..." he stopped as something retraced to the pattern again, "Zero, one,one, six."

"Very good." nodded the teacher and he turned back to the board.

Azuma looked at Lujin, '_Well now. aren't you fun?'_

She smiled at him.

His eyes soften, "Thank you."

"Mii." she squeaked softly, and she went back to putting the flowers into the bouquet.

At the end of class, as Yunoki packed up, Lujin went to the teacher and offered the little bouquet she had worked on all of class.

"Hmm?" the teacher looked at her, "Um... thank you?" he raised an eyebrow at the student, "Where you making these instead of listening to my lecture?"he inquired.

She smiled at him.

"Lujin." Azuma called softly, "C'mon." he motioned.

She bowed quickly to the teacher and ran to the violet haired prince's side taking his extended hand.

As they exited the room Lujin carelessly bounced into one of the tallest music students. She tumbled on the floor rather hard, "Move idiot." He stood over her watching her lay between his legs.

Lujin blinked slightly disorganized. She straightened her glasses and stared at the floor, trying to regain her senses.

"Move idiot!" snapped the boy.

"**Or** perhaps you should move so that she can stand." Asuma suggested .

The male shifted and picked her up by the collar of her(Yunoki's) blazer, "Wait a moment..." he said holding her off the floor.

Lujin stared at him then slipped out of the jacket and hit the floor hard. She winced but managed to remain silent as she had been instructed.

The male reached down and grabbed her the shirt, "You're that- that thing!" he hissed his eyes full of unauthorized rage. His eyes glanced toward the stairs and an evil smile spread across his lips. He acted as if he were going to set her down, but reeled back last second and threw her toward the stairs. She caught herself at the rail, but lost balanced and tumbled down the stairs. She slammed into the wall and there was a faint, audible snap.

"Lujin!" called an alarm Azuma down the stairs.

The girl blinked and for a moment seemed to loose her odd charm. She appeared to take on the face of warrior in battle. But the look faded quickly, and once again, confused eyes wondered around her surrounding.

The male snorted, "Stupid inhuman bitch." he laughed, "Next time ya have a mission tado, make sure that their aren't any humans around."

"Stop this nonsense." demanded Azuma, "You're being foolish and ridiculous. This girl can barely remember her name, much less defend herself."

He turned on Azuma, "You got summit' to say Pretty boy?"

From behind the male a voice said, "If he doesn't I sure as hell do." Kazuki landed a high kick into the bully's head.

He bounced face first into the floor, "What the hell was that?!"

Hihara ran down the stairs and gathered up the young woman in his arms. Blood fell freely from her already injured arm and now trickled from a cut above her eyebrow, "Don't fuckin' do that ya bastard." he growled, "If you're gonna pick on someone," he glared at the boy, " Ya get to fight me first, and as the teachers are right there, you can either throw the first punch or leave." he carried her up the stairs till he stood in front of the other student, who was slowly rising to his feet.

"Why you little shit!" he snarled reeling back for a punch, but Kazuki landed a square kick on his forehead. He fell backwards landing at the Principal's feet.

The Principal looked at Kazuki, then waved him on, and turned to the boy, "I think you and I need to talk."

"C'mon, Yunoki." snorted Kazuki, "Let's get her to the infirmary."

She opened her eyes and looked at the violet haired male, "I did something... wrong.... again?" she asked wincing in pain as Kazuki carried her down the hall.

Azuma visibly flinched as he remembered the morning incident, "No No." he said softly, "He's mean." He turned to Hihara, "Thank you."

Kazuki gave him a grin, "No problem!" he laughed, "Anything for a friend."

Azuma nodded quietly, "Still, you didn't... have to help my friend."

"I know, but I dun think it's right to be mean to someone like that for no reason." he shook his head, "These people are getting weird."

Yunoki nodded, and looked at the girl, and scanned her violet eyes for a sign of any further damage.

"She's a ward staying at your house right?" the yellow-green haired male smiled interrupting Yunoki's thoughts.

Yunoki stared, "How did you know?"

"Hino. I kinda hadta tickle her into telling me,but hey it worked." he laughed, "Dun worry!" he grinned, "I won't tell anyone. Apparently you want it known that she's your cousin right? And that she's a mute?"

Yunoki raise his eye brows, but smiled, "Yes...yes I do."

"Is that you or yer Grandmother?" he asked softly.

Azuma swallowed slightly, "It's me." he gave an elegant smile, and looked at the little girl, "Let's go talk to the nurse for the second time today." he stood by the door and pushed it open.

"Thanks. Mankai-san?" Kazuki called into the white room.

A short slender woman with blue lipstick and dyed purple hair shuffled into the room, "Yes? OH DEARY ME!" she scuffled over and seized Lujin, "What happened to you sweetie?"

"She was shoved down the stairs by some jerk." snorted Hihara.

The little nurse sighed and pulled out her tools, "Well let's clean, stitch and re-wrap you."

Both males took visitor seats, and watched. The woman threaded the hook like needle, then placed it beside the crimson oozing wound. Then in the blink of an eye locked it around the wound and tied off the first stich.

Lujin's eyes watered up and she flinched, clutching her hands tightly. The tears fled down her eyes, and she let out a squeak of pain. Azuma stood and walked to her side, gently placed his hand on hers and squeezed it tightly.

"It will be alright." promised Azuma gathering her up and holding her tightly, "I'm right here."

And so preceded the stitches until all were in, and Lujin was whimpering from the extreme pain in her arm and head.

"Sweetie today just is not your day huh?" cooed the little woman placing a white bandage over the wounds.

"Mii." she whimpered in agreement, letting tears roll down her pale flushed cheeks.

Yunoki hugged her tightly, then slid off the examination table, "Well that definitely took longer than I had anticipated."

"Mankai-san what class are we in?" asked Kazuki grabbing Azuma's bag.

The little woman smiled, "You missed two classes, so... lunch."

"Best class of the day!" grinned Hihara.

Mankai smiled, "Be gone you two."

"Okee!" grinned Kasuki.

Yunoki bowed, "Thank you for all of your help ma'am."

"Pleasure." she nodded, "Please take care of yer little friend." she pleaded, "Next bad thing that happens I hafta take her to the Hospital."

Yunoki nodded and exited out of the room behind Kazuki.

Hirhara grinned, "Great Lady." he turned to Yunoki, "So where do you wanna have lunch?"

"I intended to meet Hino." he admitted, "Lujin likes her." he let out another sigh, "And after all that has happened today, I think she needs some comfort from someone other than me."

"Well then, I'll tell you what!" he grinned brightly, "I'll grab the rest of our buds and they can meet her too."

Yunoki smiled, _'That was already the plan,but-' "_Alright, then. If you see Hino tell her we're up on the roof."

"Gotcha!" he laughed sprinting away.

Yunoki chartered Lujin to the roof where he gently set her on the ground. She looked up at him, then down at her feet is despair. He reached out a hand and gently tilted her face up, "I'm sorry. Today has not been kind to you."

She shrugged, "May...be... it could've...been worse?" she said hesitantly.

Azuma nodded, "Yes, well, it's not your fault." he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm forever your friend, know that."

She smiled at him, "I...will."

Two minutes later Yunoki was startled by the door banging open and Kazuki herding all their companions onto the roof. Kazuki had also brought lunch up for them.

"We're here!" he beamed as they entered.

Tsuchiura looked at Hino, "This is the weirdest lunch ever..."

Hino nodded, "I agree."

"Why don't we begin by introducing ourselves?" smiled Kazuki, "Our new friend doesn't know us." he commented as they took seat on the ground, "Why don't you start Tsuchiura?"

The dark green haired male grimaced as he pulled out his lunch from with in his satchel, "Uh, sure. Hello I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Tsuchiura, Ryotaro." he looked at Len.

The blue haired menace groaned, but "Hello I'm Tsukimori, Len." he spoke coldly, then felt something lean on him, "Keiichi!" he snapped.

The flaxen haired male opened hi blue eyes tiredly, "Hm?"

"Introduce yourself!" smiled an unaltered Kazuki.

"I'm Shimizu, Keiichi." he said slowly, "It's very nice to meet you..."

Shoko blushing scarlet smiled, "I'm Fuyuumi, Shoko. It's nice to meet you."

Kazuki bounced, "Okey okey I'm-"

"Hihara, Kazuki." said Tsukimori and Tsuchiura together.

Azuma laughed softly, then turned to the red head, "Hino?"

"OH! Right! Um I'm Hino, Kahoko." she smiled, "We met earlier."

Azuma looked at Lujin who was examining her bento box , "Tell me who all these are...out loud." he spoke unimpressed by her lack of attention.

She looked at Hino, "Hino-san, Tsuchiura-kun," here she skipped and pointed, " Keiichi-kun, Fuyuumi-san... um..." she looked at Len, "Ano...Tsukimori-kun?"

"Very good!" grinned Kazuki, "Now who am I?"

"Hihara-sempi?" she asked.

He nodded, "Great job, though... am I really older?" he inquired looking at Azuma.

"Yes. Actually she's only a second year." he nodded, "But I'm afraid I don't know how much she remembers."

Lujin handed a paper flower she had folded earlier to Shoko.

"These flowers are exquisite." smiled Shoko, "They're very carefully folded." she touched the little pink viola in her palm.

Lujin smiled.

"What do you say Lujin?" he asked, "If someone says they like something you did?"

"Thank you?" she asked.

"Very good."

She looked at the ground, then back at Shoko, "Arigato, Fuyuumi-san!"

"You're welcome." smiled Shoko still feeling delighted by the simple flower.

"Does she remember anything, besides origami?"asked Len disapprovingly.

Azuma made a _I'm-sexy- _pose by placing a finger under his lower lip, "Not really," he looked at the girl, "Finding her so injured was a living nightmare but..."

"What does your Guard think of her?" asked Ryotaro, "I hope they don't indend to kill her."

Azuma looked at the green haired male, "I honestly do not know." he watched her examine his sheet music, "I'm hoping exposure to people will help her, but..."

"It may do the opposite?" offered Kahoko.

He nodded.

"I'll help keep an eye on her." offered Kazuki, "You said she gets lost easily?"

Yunoki nodded, "Yes, very easily." he remembered trying to locate her earlier in the morning.

Lujin jerked up from the box and music sheet to look over the the top of the roof of a near by campus building, and saw him standing there. His eyes were the color of violets, his hair a midnight shade, and expression... a dark twisted smile that curled from ear to ear.

Her eyes widen as she held the box in her hands, "Iruka..."

He looked at her and using his fingers signed, '_Who are you? What are you? Don't forget!_'


	4. Origami Stars

AN: So I got so many reviews that I came back and wrote a little more. Not much cause I'm still a little shaky on how it's gonna work. I re-edited the previous chapters, because I'm very picky and wanted to give you better quality work. SO please review them. But thanks for being patient with me, and here's a little more of 'Freesia'.

* * *

Freesia

The flower that kills Lillium

Chapter three- Origami Stars

Azuma lay on his back starring out through the door to the twinkling stars above. Lujin lay quietly beside him watching the stars as well. He was happy two weeks around people had drastically improved her speech, but her obvious confusion at normal things, such as homework or music, still concerned him.

"Azuma?" she pipped up startling him.

He looked at her face, noticing that a majority of her attention was still on the starry sky, "What is it?" he inquired in a gentle hum.

She looked at him, "Am I really irritating to have around?" she inquired.

"Not to me." he said, then with a laugh, "Actually I was just thinking, with out you I would be very lonely, and trapped inside my thoughts." he gave her smile, "your company, is very uplifting."

She looked down, then up at the sky, "Are you annoyed that I can not remember anything."

Yunoki's expression grew stern, "Who is filling your head with this nonsense?" he demanded.

She flinched, but didn't answer as she focused on the sky.

"It my Grandmother isn't it?" he frowned, then when she swallowed relatively hard he said, "Whatever she has told you, disregard it. She has nothing nice to say about anyone who isn't in the same social league as she is." he shook his head, "It's ridiculous. Its almost like having someone control your very breathing." he stopped, "Sorry, I've said too much."

Lujin looked at him, "I won't repeat it." she said sheepishly,. "Besides who would I repeat it to?"

"I didn't mean it like that." retorted the violet haired prince, "I..." he hesitated, "I honestly try not rebel against my Grandmother. After all, she has the best intentions, and I do not know under what circumstances she says everything."

With a sad smile Lujin said, "You sound almost... depressingly respectful. As if it were an obligation for you to obey her."

"In a way it is." he said, "She is my guardian and parent. She deserves respect for her age, and wisdom."

Lujin turned on her side and looked at him, "You sound more like her, than you." she said, "And even less like the person who often is explaining everything to me in class."

Yunoki grimaced, "I must put on facades or face a miserable existence. It just easier to go along with her, than argue. And in school it's much easier to be charming than what I want."

"You... don't sound very happy." Lujin said.

Azuma opened him mouth to answer, then stopped and stated laughing.

The brunette looked at him quizzically, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he responded, "I was just thinking, that you sound like me."

"You?" she blinked.

He smiled and looked at her, "When I argue inside of my head, between what I must do, and what I would like to do..." he hesitated then, "I often try to convince myself that it is better to do what I am told, but you sound just like what I tell myself all the time."

"Maybe that should tell you something." she chuckled at his odd humor, "Maybe you need to live and die under a harsh stare."

Azuma stopped and looked at her, "You sound as if you know."

Lujin smiled wearily, "I do not remember,but there is a strange feeling that tells me I once did." she shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" he pressed gently.

The young woman smiled at him, "I'm leaving tomorrow." she responded distantly.

"What?" he sat up and stared at her, "Why?"

Lujin sat up slowly and slouched crossing her legs, "Your grandmother received a phone call."

"From who?" Azuma demanded.

"My Grandfather." she shrugged, "Apparently they know each other and when he mentioned a description of me, your Grandmother, fetched me from the backyard. I answered the phone, and he said _hello? _And I answered, and we talked for a while." she stopped looking at her feet, "Then he asked me for my name, and I told him."

"And what?"

She looked up at him, "He said, _Hello Lillium. Are you still using your father's name? Well are you? Use your name for once, for heaven's sake. We have been missing you and no one has seen you since you and yer older brother went to the beach house. _" she shook her head, "He knew everything. And I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to do."

The violet haired prince nodded sullenly, then let his head drop.

Lujin gently placed her hand on his head, "Yunoki?"

_The old man's voice was soft like the wind, but creaked like an old door as he spoke into the receiver, " Ah Lillium, we've been very worried 'boutcha."_

_Lujin listened hard into the phone, "No. No you must be mistaken. My name is Lujin."_

"_You've called yerself that for soo long, tha' you can't remember your actual name. Tsk tsk, My dear, are you alright?"_

_Lujin heard her voice answer, "I'm alright Grandfather. But I'm stuck half way between sleeping and waking."_

"_Ahhh! I see. Well then that does make things a little more difficult. Tori will come get you tomorrow. We'll sort this mess out in the morning."_

"_But Grandfather," her voice started again, "Tori is easily aggravated. I really hoped, not to get the Yunoki family involved."_

"_We all have. We have tried for so long, that it just isn't possible anymore." he sighed, "There are too many Ael's to deal with, we need their help, and yours."_

_It was so bizzare, similar to listening in on a conversation, "Look, I can't do anything, my body is screwed up, that it's not even mean. It's like having two personalities!"_

_The man on the other line laughed softly, "It's similar to that." he promised, "They'll both be one again, once Tori comes. You'll see." there was a short pause then, "Lujin."_

_She jerked, suddenly free to speak again, "Yes?"_

"_Don't worry about all this nonsense. It will make sense again, and you will be one person. There is a lot that has happened and we need to be strong. Iruka said you saw him, and recognized him."_

"_I don't really know." she answered, "I remember seeing someone, but I thought that was a hallucination. I've seen a lot of things that don't make sense, but do." _

_The old man chuckled gently, "They are very real. You're just recovering from an accident. Wait for Tori. He'll be there. Just wait."_

_She nodded, "Will finally understand all this nonsense again?"_

"_Of course. Now go grab some sleep. Tomorrow will come only too soon." chuckled the old man, then, "Oh Tori has something he wants to tell you._

_The phone changed hands a strangely familiar voice came over the phone, "Hey Lilly."_

"_Hi." she said uncertainly._

"_Ask no for who the bell tolls." he chuckled._

"_Why not?" sheblinked confused by his change._

_He laughed gently on the other line, "Because it tolls for thee." _

_Something inside he clicked, as she remembered the silly joke they had picked up somewhere, "Sounds a lil like my alarm clock."_

Azuma looked up at her quietly, "What?" he said after a long pause between them,

"I'll still be... your friend, you know. You can always talk to me about anything..." she gave him a hesitant smile.

Azuma looked at her quietly, then reached forward and pulled her tightly to his body, "Thank you." he said quietly, "I might need to get lost sometime so we can spend nights like this talking." he chuckled as he released her.

Lujin nodded, "Whatever works your highness." she said giving a mock bow.

He snorted at her, and grabbed his pillow and threw it at her playfully. It hit her in the face, and laughed quietly back, throwing and missing him by several inches.

Yunoki laid down on his stomach and looked up at her, "Hey."

She swirled around and flopped down on the futon beside him, "Hm?"

"You and me, two days from now, Ice Cream Shop by the old book store." he smiled, "i'll try to drag along Kahoko and Kazuki."

She nodded, "Awright." then more quietly, "hey tomorrow..."

"What about it?" Azuma inquired.

"Will you hang around with me? You know... until I leave? I'm a little afraid of doing this on my own."

He ruffled her hair affectionately, "Yes of course." then in the same quiet tone, "I guess we should get some sleep."

She laid quietly on top of the futon, "I suppose." she shifted, "I'll head to my room."

"No." Azuma said grabbing her and pulling her close to his body, and under the covers, "Its your last night here. Stay with me?"

She was a little understandably hesitant, but after a moment could really resist the warm, and comfort that came from another person. She drew closer to him and he reached out one of his long arms and shut the door to the nightworld.


End file.
